Pokerface
by SwanQueenBenchers
Summary: Emma catches Regina singing and dancing to Lady Gaga.


**AN: Welcome to BellaMioneBlack and BlackHelix's joint account :D We hope you will enjoy our joint efforts :P this chapter is written by BellaMione except for the last part which was BlackHelix. We would like to dedicate this chapter to BlackHelix's best friend Beth and to LanaParrilla Army on twitter and to the SwanQueenNation...ENJOY!**

**ps My twitter account is BellaMioneB (no followers yet as just set it up last night but first person to do so will get a special prompt oneshot of their choice SwanQueen only mind you and yes i am extremely sad for doing this just to get followers!) and BlackHelix is DasherMalbye :) ps look up the Emma's squishy pic, me and BlackHelix howled for ages last night and i am still in tears of laughter over that picture. tweet me or Blackhelix for the pic but Review first though! yes blackmail indeed ;)**

**Love from BellaMione (meeee) and BlackHelix**

* * *

**Pokerface**

Emma never once thought this would happen when she took on the duties of being Henry's 'other mother' this is soooo not what she signed up for when she laid eyes on the brunette who was currently dancing in the living room with a hairbrush in her hand.

Regina who was grinding up against the kitchen doorway, with her eyes closed, singing with gusto, complete with gestures.

_**Wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please **_

_**Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it**_

_**Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start**_

_**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**_

_**Oh, oh, oh **_

_**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**_

_**Can't read my, can't read my **_

_**No he can't read my poker face**_

_**(She's got to love nobody)**_

_**Can't read my, can't read my**_

_**No he can't read my poker face(She's got to love nobody)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**_

_**(Mum mum mum mah)**_

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**_

_**(Mum mum mum mah)**_

Regina finished off the song with the PokerFace dance, turning round and screamed when she saw Emma leaning against the wall smirking.

"What the hell Miss Swan? Didn't your mother teach you not to walk in without knocking?" Regina threw the hairbrush aside, her skin taking on a reddish hue.

"Nope, remember the whole curse thing? You took me away from my mother." Emma grinned, taking away the snark in her words. "But really Regina? Lady Gaga?"

Regina opened her mouth for a comeback but for once she was speechless. She growled out "What is it you're here for Miss Swan and I didn't take you away from your mother, she sent you away."

Emma pushed herself off the wall, walking slowly towards Regina, "Potayto Pohtato, anyway, Madame Mayor, I wish to invite you to a dinner at Granny's, call it a…a thank you dinner for raising our son for the last eleven years." Emma inwardly grinned at the flustered ex Evil Queen.

The brunette walked into the kitchen, looking for her apple cider, she needed that drink. She did not expect this, not when her guard was down. Emma followed closely behind, sensing the brunette needed some space. Regina poured herself a glass and motioned to Emma, silently asking if she wanted any.

"No thank you. I've gone off apples a little bit" Emma nudged the brunette playfully earning an eyeroll from the older woman. "So yes or no? Bear in mind I'll pester you so you're saving a whole lotta trouble if you just say yes, might as well take advantage while my mother is taking Henry home from school and taking him for the night."

Regina took one look at Emma's pleading eyes and hopeful grin and sighed.

"Fine, fine okay I'll come." Regina let a small smile escape on to her beautiful features.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 8pm Madame Mayor." Emma winked over her shoulder as she walked out of the Mansion.

Regina sat down on the bar stool, blinking slowly, not knowing what quite happened but at the same time elated to get some time alone with the blonde…even if she is Snow White's daughter. A look at her watch revealed it was almost 3pm, she let out an uncharacteristic yelp and rushed upstairs to start getting ready.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Emma! You're going to be late!" Snow shouted up the stairs, shaking her head at her tardy daughter.

Emma ran downstairs, hopping and trying to put on her boot with one hair while buttoning up her shirt with the other. "What time is it?"

"7:45pm, what kept you?" Snow chuckled at the sight of Emma trying to get dressed and panicking.

"That…effing dwarf you call a friend, decided to get drunk and spray paint the clock tower with 'Regina's a bitch' I couldn't let Regina see that on the way to Granny's so I spent the best part of 3 hours cleaning it up. Stupid bastarding dwarf." Emma finished pulling on her boots and kissing the crown of Henry's head while he was busy playing his favourite game, Mass Effect 2.

"Emma?" Henry looked at his birth mother.

"Yeah kid?" Emma took in her son's features and somehow she could see Regina in them.

"Look after my mom, don't let her push you away." Henry dropped his controller and hugged Emma who promptly squeezed her son and smiled at him.

"I promise kid, I'm going to make sure she doesn't." Emma ruffled his hair and kissing Snow's cheek before leaving.

"Don't do anything I would do!" Snow laughed at Emma's eyeroll.

Making her way to the yellow 'obscene monstrosity' as Regina loves to name her bug, Emma became nervous _'what if she doesn't like what I have prepared? Shit ok Emma get it together, be confident, be the Saviour…what a load of balls. Right let's do it!'_

Emma pulled up at the Mansion at 8.05pm and prayed to the gods that Regina wouldn't flay her alive. Quietly sneaking up to the door and hand raised to knock at the door when the door suddenly opened to reveal an irate Mayor.

"You are late Miss Swan! Tonight is off!" The furious brunette slammed the door in Emma's face

"What…Regina!" Emma pushed the door open, and stalked each room until she found the Mayor seething in the lounge. "What the hell? I was five minutes late!"

Regina couldn't admit to Emma that her being angry was actually fear that Emma decided that the former Evil Queen wasn't worth her time and didn't bother to turn up.

"You said you would be here on time and you weren't!" Regina growled out.

"Wait…Regina.." Emma put her hands on Regina's shoulders, feeling the tension rolling over in waves and turning her round so they can face each other. "I had to deal with Grumpy, I had to clean up his mess and I barely had time to get ready…forgive me?" Emma tilted Regina's chin and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Regina stood there for a few seconds staring into the puppy dog eyes that reminded her of Henry. She couldn't lie there was no way she could resist those eyes and truthfully she didn't want to. Emma was the only one who had any interest in her and even though Regina believed that the interest only went one way from herself to Emma it seemed now that she was wrong - and for the first time she was happy being wrong.

"Very well Miss Swan lead on."


End file.
